


Elves

by Flung_through_galaxies



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chrsitmas, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flung_through_galaxies/pseuds/Flung_through_galaxies
Summary: Christmas at the Avengers compound has everyone excited, but you're feeling just a bit nervous. After attending a check-up with Wanda while Clint was out on a mission and were given some very exciting news. You just hope Clint will be as excited as you are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the Secret Santa challenge that I participated in on Tumblr. I was secret Santa for @stories-from-stark-tower and my prompt was "elves."

With just one day left before Christmas, you were understandably excited. The whole team would be gathered together for a few days, so long as no dire emergencies cropped up.

While you, Clint, Tony, Sam, and Wanda were already at the compound, the rest of the team had yet to arrive. They would be filtering in throughout the day, welcomed with open arms and warm greetings.

The compound had been joyously decorated by the few members who were already at the compound with lights, garland, mistletoe, the whole shebang. The atmosphere of the Avengers facility felt immensely warmer and more inviting than usual. The sleek, modern design of the compound was okay for days when the team was gearing up for battle, but this week required a change of mood that you were glad to lend a hand in.

As Clint, Tony, and Wanda hung the last of the ornaments on the tree, you and Sam were in the kitchen baking a variety of Christmas cookies. Currently, you were mixing dough for pizzelles from a recipe Tony’s mother had used.

“So, are you feeling any better lately?” Sam asks as he prepares the press for the Italian treats. “If less vomiting means better, then yeah, kind of. Instead of morning sickness every day of the week, it’s gotten down to about three days a week. Little victories.” You smile at your friend as you bring the prepared dough over to the pizzelle press and hand him a spoon, which he graciously accepts.

“Don’t know how the hell you ladies do it,” he states with a shake of his head as he plunges the spoon into the bowl of dough and scoops out a massive dollop. “Whoa there, pal. Let me help you with that a bit,” you offer as you scoop half of the dough from his spoon with your own. “We wouldn’t want any batter oozing out of the side of the press, now would we? That’d be a waste of perfectly good pizzelles.” Sam bumps your hip good-naturedly as he plops the significantly smaller glob onto the bottom plate of the press.

As you plop your own dough into the second spot on the press and reach back towards the bowl to place your spoon back inside it, Clint enters the kitchen. 

He wraps his arms around your waist from behind and cranes his head around to place a gentle kiss upon your temple. The smile that makes its way across your face can’t be helped as you turn your head to meet his lips with your own before turning back to your task.

“What’cha making in here, sweetheart?” Your husband asks as he nestles his chin in the crook of your neck.

“Pizzelles, from a recipe Tony’s mom used to make for him when he was growing up. We’re trying to bring a little bit of home into the compound for everyone. We’re using the cookbook Sam has been putting together with all the food everyone loves from their childhood or culture,” you explain while gently lifting the now finished pizzelles from the press with a fork and placing them on a wire rack to cool. “It seemed like a good way to make the compound feel a little less like a base for a few days. We already made your mom’s famous sheet cake.”

Clint’s eyes brighten at the mention of one of his favorite treats. “Is there any chance the two of you would let me cut a little taste out of it? Just to, you know, make sure it takes like it’s supposed to,” your husband suggests as he lifts his head from your shoulder and glances around the kitchen in search of the cake.

You roll your eyes affectionately at the man’s childish antics and turn to face him, his arms still draped around your waist. “I’ve made this recipe countless times, babe. Don’t you trust me to do it justice by now?” Sam snorts out a laugh at this, continuing the process of pressing pizzelles and laying them out to cool.

“Of course I trust you, but with this guy helping out,” he gestures to Sam, “I’d like to test it. Just to be sure.” A grin spreads across his face as Sam throws an exaggerated glare in his direction.

You stretch up on your toes to press a quick kiss to Clint’s lips, staying level with him after pulling away. “There’s a piece just for you on the second shelf of the fridge. I just wanted to give you a hard time.” The pleased grin on your face is quickly squandered as Clint draws your tighter against him and presses a much more fervent kiss to your lips, one arm snaking up to your shoulder blades to press you firmly against him. He’s absolutely beaming when he pulls away.

“I love you so damn much,” Clint affirms as he releases you and makes his way to the fridge, opens it, and pulls out a plate with a generous slice of chocolate sheet cake on it. You smile broadly as he takes his first bite, an appreciative groan escaping him. “Babe, I might argue that this is better than how mom made it.” A scoff accompanies your eye roll before you respond, “You’re just saying that because I’ve got your spawn growing in here.” You give your bump an affectionate pat for emphasis.

Clint wandered back over to where you were leaning against the counter, scooping up a fairly large bite of cake onto his fork and offering it to you. Accepting the bite, your eyes lit up with admiration for the man before you. He always took your wants and needs into account and something as small as sharing his piece of cake with you made your heart flutter just as much as it did when you first started out. 

“All these years and you still treat me like a queen, Barton. I don’t know how you haven’t gotten tired of it yet,” you tease. Clint shook his head at your words, eyes alight with playfulness, “I could never get tired of you, Mrs. Barton. Where else would I find a gal that bakes fantastic sheet cake and puts me in my place when I’m being an ass.” With another exaggerated roll of your eyes, you turned your attention back to baking.

As the night went on, the rest of your teammates arrived, a couple of them sneaking into the kitchen every now and then to steal a treat before you or Sam shooed them away and told them to wait until the next day. 

After a simple, yet entertaining dinner of pizza, everyone made their way to their respective rooms to settle in for the night and rest up for the exciting day ahead.

Clint climbed into bed beside you, giving your forehead a gentle kiss before wrapping his arms around you, burying his face in your hair, and promptly falling asleep. You couldn’t help letting out a small chuckle at how quickly the man always seemed to get to sleep, but you nuzzled your head into the crook of his neck, nonetheless, and allowed yourself to slowly drift off.

\------------

Rising early to help Tony, Sam, and Wanda get breakfast ready, you were careful to gauge your level of nausea before leaving the room you shared with Clint. Nothing can ruin Christmas morning quite like a pregnant lady vomiting in the kitchen.

Thankfully, you were feeling much better than you had the morning before, and you trusted your stomach enough to make your way into the kitchen where Tony was busy at the stove, flipping pancakes while Sam laid strips of bacon on a baking sheet to put in the oven and Wanda cracked eggs into a bowl. 

“Anything I can help you guys with?” You climb into one of the tall chairs that are situated on the other side of the counter, which doubles as a breakfast bar. Wanda looked up, an egg shell in each hand. “If you’d like, you could get some bread ready to toast.” With a nod and a satisfactory stretch, you hop down from your seat and head over to the spot on the counter where someone had already set out a couple of loaves of bread.

While the four of you prepared breakfast, the rest of the team wandered into the kitchen and dining area, greeting each other with holiday cheer and warm smiles. As you set the table with plates and silverware, Clint came over to help you out, placing a gentle kiss to your temple before offering to take the stack of heavy ceramic plates from your hands.

Breakfast went off without a hitch, everyone eating their fill and sharing in friendly conversation. You felt a surge of admiration for your little family, watching all of them laughing and talking freely. It was rare for the whole group to be together without the heat of battle to distract from enjoying one another’s company.

Placing a hand on your stomach, you felt a thrill of excitement at the idea of expanding the family. Your teammates would be great aunts and uncles and all of them were very happy for you and Clint, showing their support by showering you with gifts and affection for the past few months. 

After breakfast was finished and the table was cleared of dishes, everyone made their way into the lounge to start exchanging gifts. As soon as everyone was seated, they began discussing who should unwrap the first gift. 

You clear your throat and stand from your spot on the couch. “Actually, I was wondering if you guys would mind if Clint opened the first gift.” 

No one had any qualms with this, so you made your way to the tree, picking up a small box that you had wrapped in green paper. Wanda caught your eye on your way back to the couch and gave you a reassuring smile, which you returned graciously.

Handing the box to your slightly confused husband, you felt a little bit nervous about what his reaction might be. Clint shrugged off his confusion and began tearing the paper from the package, revealing a simple brown cardboard box. As soon as he had popped open the top, he froze. Hands on either side of the package, eyes wide and surprised, Clint took a few seconds to absorb what the ultrasound image at the bottom of the box meant.

You bit your lip nervously, waiting for your husband to react.

Clint turned his head towards you, eyes wide as if to ask “Is this for real?”

You smile and nod, “Wanda took me to get another ultrasound done while you were on that solo mission last week and, well, how do you feel about two little elves instead of just one?”

Your husband stands from the couch and sets the box on the coffee table in front of him before scooping you up into an enthusiastic hug. “I feel just fine about it, babe. Better than fine, actually. This is amazing!”

He pulls back from the embrace so he can look at your face, both of you with tears of joy in your eyes as the team reacts to the news around you, cheers of congratulations filling the air. Clint’s eyes crinkle at the corners as he beams at you.

You can’t help the urge that sweeps over you, stretching up on your toes to press a loving kiss to your husband’s lips. Clint returns the kiss ardently, wrapping his arms around your waist and drawing you close to him. When the two of you pull away, Clint keeps you within his embrace and presses his forehead against your own, eyes closed as if he is trying his damndest to retain the memory of this moment and the love that the two of you shared forever. 

“Clint,” you murmur, effectively grabbing his attention when his eyes open and meet your own, “Are you scared? I mean, one kid is tricky enough, but two? We’re gonna have our hands full.” Your husband chuckles and presses a quick, reassuring kiss to your lips before responding. “I’m scared as hell, sweetheart, but I know we can do this. We may be matched in number now, but the two of us have beat worse odds.”

A grin lights up your features and a trill of excitement flows through you as you draw Clint closer once again and nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck. You were ready for this big step in your life, and with your husband by your side, you knew it would be a fantastic adventure.


End file.
